


What If Something Goes Wrong?

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sabriel - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Destiel one-shot based off the dialogue prompt "What if something goes wrong?" This is my first ever Soulmate AU(And probably my last, I think I'm better off sticking with College and Highschool AU's) so sorry if anything is weird or off, I've only read one Soulmate AU fic ever, so sorry if some of the stuff in here wouldn't happen or some sort. A bit of a slow build but overall the fic is Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If Something Goes Wrong?

"Gabe, What do you mean it changed?" The black haired man asked. His blue eyes bore into the golden hazel colour of his brother's eyes. He was sitting down on a couch in the recreational room in the back of Gabriel's factory. Gabriel would look at the ravenette and then start pacing again just shaking his head with his jacket off too expose the tattoo like birthmark word on his wrist.

"I mean the name completely changed Cas!" Gabriel ran a hand through his hair in frustration before walking over to Castiel and flopping down beside his brother on the tan coloured couch. "I finally found her, I finally found Kali, we met at the bakery and once she told me her name for her order I knew it was her. I felt it Cassie." Gabriel sighed. "I went to give her the order and made sure that her name was visible on my wrist, she noticed it and asked for my name. Cas she pulled up her sleeve and showed me _my name_! Right there, I knew I had finally met my soulmate. And we were about to hold hands, to like, seal the deal, but when we reached forward the bakery door opened and the name changed!" Gabriel huffed in frustration.

"What about Kali?" Castiel asked patiently.  
"Her's changed too. I didn't catch the name, she left right away." He huffed.  
"So what name is on your wrist now?'  
"Sam." Gabriel sighed again but less irritated than he was before.  
"That is an extreme unisex name."  
"Right?"

Castiel and Gabriel sat in silence for many moments while both were deep in thought. Then Castiel turned to face Gabriel again. "What about the person who walked through the door? Who were they?"

"Some guy that always comes in the bakery to pick up pie for his brother. He's pretty attractive, think his last name was Winchester." Gabriel shrugged slightly. "He seemed slightly out of it after he walked in. He came to me to pick up the pie and, I don't know, he like just started acting really shy all of a sudden, then he picked up the pie and just bolted with this weird look on his face. Long hair, about shoulder length, brown eyes, very tall..."

"It sounds like you found him pretty attractive, you sure seemed to pay attention to his appearance." Castiel hinted.

"Yeah? So? I've always found lots of people attractive. Just because his muscles flexed under his plaid shirt and his voice sounded like music to my ears doesn't..." Gabriel stopped himself and trailed off.

"Maybe his mark changed too, it might be why he started acting to strange to you. Maybe he noticed it, and every regular knows your name." Castiel reasoned.

"Yeah, okay." Gabriel nodded then he suddenly got frustrated again. "Dammit! What if I scared him away Cassie? What if he's one of those people who freak out about meeting their soulmate?" Gabriel turned to Castiel with a worried expression.

"Gabe you really need to calm down about this. I'm normally the one having anxiety attacks over my soulmate." Castiel sighed while trying to reassure his brother. "Look, I'll call his guy's brother-you said he picks up the pie for him right?" Gabriel nodded. "Okay, I'll call his brother and talk to him about it, we'll see if we can work something out. Do you have his number?"

"Yeah, it's listed in the Winchester order file." Gabriel nodded and moved over to three large filing cabinets and after a few minutes of searching he pulled out a single post it note with a cell phone number scribble onto it with the name _D. Winchester_ above it. Gabriel shut the drawer and then brought the small slip of paper back over and handed it to me.

"Why don't you go take Charlie's place out front and I'll call this guy okay?" Castiel tried to reassure his brother. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Gabriel only nodded and sauntered his way out with a new grin on his face.

I reached into my pocket to pull out my cell phone and dialed the number before pressing the call button and putting the phone up to my ear. It rung three times before I heard the line pick up on the other side and a rough voice answered. "Hello? Who's this?"

"U-uh." I stuttered at the sound of his voice and felt myself swallowing an invisible lump in the throat. "H-hello. Um, I work at Angel's Bakery."

"Is this about an order I've placed?" He paused before he spoke.  
"N-no. That's not it." Castiel cursed inwardly. _Why is he so hard to talk to?_  
"Then why are you calling?" Now he sounded annoyed.  
"You have a younger brother right?" Castiel manged out.  
"What about him?"  
"Um, how do I put this? Did the name on his wrist change yesterday?"  
"What? How did you know?" Now he was interested.  
"Look, my brother's changed yesterday to someone named 'Sam'. And your brother came in right when my brother's name changed."

There was a long pause from the other end of the phone and then he heard the shuffling of feet and a door closing in the background. "Sorry, I changed rooms. Lemme guess something then, your brother's the owner of the bakery right? I'm pretty sure his name is Gabriel right?"

"Yes, that's right." Castiel answered.

"That's what I thought." Castiel heard more shuffling from the other end. "My brother's name is Sam, and his name changed from this girl 'Jess' to 'Gabriel' yesterday when he went into the bakery yesterday. My brother went on and on about what Gabe looked like so I'm guessing that's not a coincidence and your brother and mine are soul mates."

"Good to know I called for the right reason then." Castiel high fived himself internally.  
"Yeah, so if you already had this hunch what'd you have in mind?" He asked.  
"I was wondering if Sam's the kind of person who runs from his soul mate?"  
"Yeah, him and me both." For some reason it hurt Castiel hearing that from the man, but he brushed it off.

"Okay, well I think we should force them together, in a way. My brother's been waiting forever for this, and I want to help him." Castiel's voice grew softer and he glanced over to notice Charlie walk into the rec room and wave over at him. He smiled at her and waved back and watched her go over to the coffee machine.

"Sounds good to me. We'll be there tomorrow at 3pm okay?" He sounded like he was about to hang up.  
"A-alright." Cas nodded. "Oh wait! I didn't catch your name Mr. Winchester."  
"Call me Dean, sorry kid, but I gotta go." The line went dead.

Castiel numbly put down his phone and stared blankly at the floor. _Dean, he said his name was Dean._ Castiel glanced at the tattoo on his wrist that was still covered by his tan sleeve. _No, he's probably just another guy with the name Dean._ Castiel shook his head and dismissed Dean as just another guy with the same name on his wrist. _I get attracted to anyone with that name, I'm sure he's just another guy with the name Dean._ Castiel shoved his phone back in his pocket before standing up and making his way behind the counter to where Gabriel was finishing helping a customer.

"Ah Cassie! So, what'd he say?" Gabriel seemed much cheerier than before. 

"The guy who walked in was D. Winchester's younger brother, his name _is_ Sam, and his wrist does have your name on it." Castiel leaned back onto the counter. "They're both going to come by tomorrow at 3."

Gabriel took in all the information in and nodded to himself before flashing a wide grin. "Great! I'll make sure to make a good impression then." Gabriel smiled before taking a lollipop from the jar on the counter and unwrapping it before putting it into his mouth. He turned back to glance at the clock and turned back before taking Castiel's name tag off and placing it in the desk drawer by the cash register.

"What'd you do that for?" Castiel scrunched his face up at the newly formed wrinkles on his shirt and he brushed his hands across them to smooth them out.

"Take the night off Cassie, you've earned it. Go out with Charlie since she's off already, maybe call out Kevin and see if he's not studying. It's a Friday, go live a little." Gabriel smiled before patting his brother on the back. "Closing time's in two hours anyways it's not that long." Gabriel smiled. "Go have fun. If you leave now you'll get away before Mike or Luci drop by to bug you." He beamed before turning around to the sound of the bakery doors opening and flashed a charming smile to one of the regulars of his shop as they came in. 

"Thanks Gabe." Castiel gave him a small smile and he merely winked at his brother in acknowledgement before turning back to the blonde haired woman.

Castiel turned around and made his way back into the rec room where he heard Charlie cursing at something. He turned the corner and saw her furiously hitting buttons on her laptop at the small table in the back of the room and noticed she had her headphones on. Castiel let out a small laugh as he figured she was playing some online game and made his way over to sit next to her.

"Oh hey Cas!" Charlie instantly closed her laptop and forced out the words.  
"Weren't you in the middle of a game?" Castiel looked at her confused.

"Yeah, but my team was about to lose anyways so it doesn't matter. Those wannabes can die without me." She smiled. "So what's up? And who were you on the phone with when I first came in?"

"I just came to see if you wanted to hang out, we could call Kevin and have a movie night or something." Castiel shrugged. "And the guy on the phone was Dean Winchester, he's one of our regulars, the brother of the guy who Gabriel's name changed to."

"Yeah I heard about Gabe's name changing, so you found Sam then?" Charlie asked.  
"Yes, he and his brother are coming by tomorrow." Castiel nodded.  
"So Sam and Dean are coming tomorrow?" Charlie leaned forward on her elbows.  
"Yes..." Castiel scrunched up his face while maintaining eye contact with her. "What are you implying?"  
"Sam and _Dean_ are coming _here_ tomorrow. Where _you_ work." She smirked.  
"Charlie if you're implying that Sam's brother is the person on my wrist you can forget it."  
"But Cas-"  
"Charlie you know that there are other people in the world named 'Dean' right?" Castiel rolled his eyes.  
"C'mon Cas, you don't even know what he looks like, he could be the one!"

"I highly doubt that." Castiel stood up and went over to grab his bag that was hanging on a hook in the room. "Now are you coming or not? Let's call Kevin and you guys can come over to my place. You can even pick the movie if you stop with this Dean nonsense." Castiel gave her a small smile.

Charlie pouted at him but packed up her laptop into it's case and grabbed her coat from the rack before joining Castiel at the back door and latching onto his arm. "Fine. Deal." She smiled up at him and he flashed her a grin in response and they both left and headed towards Charlie's bright yellow vehicle parked alongside Gabriel's obnoxious white low-rider. "Call Kevin and tell him we're picking him up."

"What if he's studying?"  
"Too bad." Charlie smiled as she opened her car door. "Get in."

 

 

"Cas you said _I_ could pick the movie!" Charlie pouted as Kevin slipped in _Zombieland_ into the DVD player underneath Castiel's small flat screen TV. Castiel let out a sigh before responding to her.

"Charlie you can pick the movie after this one's over, you already dragged him away from his homework, the least you could do is let Kevin chose the first movie." Castiel sat down on the couch next to her.

"Fine. But you know I hate zombie movies." Charlie complained.  
"It's better than watching Star Wars every movie night. You always pick the same movies." Kevin shot back.  
"You love Star Wars!" Charlie countered.  
"Yeah and I also love fries, but too much gets old Charlie." Kevin rolled his eyes at her before sitting down with his popcorn.

Charlie simply huffed and crossed her arms before cuddling up next to Castiel. He smiled down at her as the movie started and let his mind wander to the events of the day instead of focusing on the program playing. Castiel's mind kept wandering back to Dean Winchester's voice over the phone, and part of him really hoped that maybe, just maybe he wasn't just another guy that happened to share the name on Castiel's wrist. 

After Zombieland had ended Castiel was starting to feel sleep dawning on him but Charlie was still wide awake. She rushed up and put in _Mean Girls_ while giving Kevin a look of triumph and he only shrugged and nodded in approval. She grinned and took her place besides Castiel again but this time she threw a large blanket over the three of them. Castiel smiled as she curled into him again and closed his eyes before falling into an easy sleep. Charlie glanced over and noticed her best friend's slumber and looked at Kevin who was still watching the movie with genuine interest.

"Hey Kevin." Charlie whispered to him.  
"What?" He turned to look at her and then became aware of the sleeping Castiel.  
"Have you ever heard of a Dean Winchester? I think that's his last name."  
"Yeah, the guy owns a car shop downtown. He repaired my bug for me once, why?"  
"You know the name of Castiel's wrist is Dean right?" Charlie hinted.  
"Charlie don't go making assumptions from things that aren't there."  
"Do you know the name on the guy's wrist or not?" Charlie asked.  
"No, he always keeps it covered up by his watch or sleeve."  
"You actually looked?"  
"Charlie I knew his name was Dean. Of course I tried to see if he and Cas were mates." Kevin rolled his eyes.

Charlie sighed and only nodded in silence before turning back to the movie. Kevin turned away from her and went back to watching the movie while Charlie let her thoughts run through her head. She turned back to the movie and thought about how she could manage to see Dean's wrist.

 

 

"What if he doesn't show up? What if Winchester isn't able to get his brother to come down here?" Gabriel was leaning against the bakery counter and was dramatically sighing next to Castiel.

Castiel merely rolled his eyes from where he stood behind the counter next to his brother. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was only 2:55pm, he turned back to his brother who was staring at the front doors on the bakery with a hopeless look in his eyes. "Gabe it's not even 3:00 yet, I'm sure they'll be here soon enough." Castiel moved over to place a reassuring hand on his brother's back. "How about you wait in the back, or maybe make some more of your favorite cakes? I can call you when they come in." 

"Okay." Gabriel nodded and stood up. "Thanks Cassie." Gabriel gave his brother a small smile before turning around and making his way through the door leading into the kitchen. 

Castiel turned his attention back to the nearly empty bakery and decided to take the window cleaner from behind the counter and spray the windows down before wiping them with a rag. Castiel rolled up his sleeves and started at the left side of the room and by the time it was 3:10 he had finished at the right side of the room. He turned around and walked back towards the counter when he heard the main doors open behind him. Castiel pulled down his sleve while he put away the cleaner and turned his attention to the two men who entered the bakery. One was very tall with long, brown, shoulder-length hair, he seemed rather nervous and was looking around anxiously at his surroundings. The other man was slightly shorter and had short light brown hair, he wore a leather jacket and dark blue jeans with dark brown combat boots. Castiel found himself attracted to the shorter man but brushed the thought aside.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" Castiel asked from behind the counter towards the two men.  
"Yeah, I am." The shorter one spoke up and walked with his brother up to the main counter.  
"So I finally get to meet our regular." Castiel smiled warmly. "Let me go get your order." He glanced at Dean's covered wrist.

Castiel exchanged a brief nod with Dean to communicate that he was going to get Gabriel so that he and Sam could talk. Castiel slipped into the kitchen to see is brother putting a cake into the oven. Gabriel turned around ad then smiled widely at the sight of Castiel entering and gave him a slight nod before closing the oven door.

"Hey Cassie. What's up? Gabriel asked with a grin.  
"They're here." Castiel said bluntly.

 

"Oh." Gabriel stared at him before turning his gaze to his feet. "Okay." He nodded and then looked back up at Castiel. "Okay, let's do this!" Gabriel smiled excitedly and Castiel lead him through the door and back behind the counter. 

Castiel looked around to see Sam and Dean sitting in one of the small booths to the left of the room. They were sitting across from each other but Sam seemed extremely nervous and like he was going to bolt at any minute, Dean was simply relaxed in the seat and was facing in a way that he could see Castiel and Gabriel behind the counter. Dean and Castiel made eye contact before he gave a slight nod and then turned his attention back to Sam after a casting his wandering eyes over what he could see of Castiel.

Gabriel and Castiel started making their way over to their table and soon were standing right next to it."Hey Dean-o!" Gabriel smiled warmly at the elder Winchester. "It 's good to see you here again, you haven't picked up your own pie in awhile" Gabriel winked and soon Dean caught on.

"Yeah, normally Sammy here picks it up for me while I'm working at the shop." Dean gestured to his brother.  
"Yeah, I've seen in come in before." Gabriel smiled and leaned forward on the table towards Sam.

Sam looked up at Gabriel with wide eyes and he shifted in his seat while leaning away from the man as if he was trying to make himself smaller. Gabriel only took it as encouragement and sat next to the nervous man. Castiel shifted awkwardly in place before glancing at Gabriel and taking a seat next to Dean. Dean shifted next to him causing their knees to brush in the process and Castiel felt a flood of electricity flow through him. He glanced at Dean who's eyes were fixed on the table and then glanced at the sleeve of his coat before looking back up at Gabriel who was talking to a more relaxed Sam.

"No, I work at the library down the street. It helps me pay for law school." Sam and Gabriel were completely ignoring the other two at the table and had become completely engrossed in one another.

"Hey, how 'bout we go and give these guys some privacy?" Dean nudged Castiel with his shoulder and Castiel jumped at the sudden touch before nodding and exiting the booth with Dean following behind him. 

Castiel went back behind the counter but Dean resisted the urge to follow him and stayed on the other side of the counter. "No, it's okay, I can get Charlie to take the front for a little bit." Castiel turned and lead Dean back into the rec room and went over to Charlie who was on her laptop again on the table in the back of the room. He tapped her on the shoulder and she threw a bright smile up at him before closing her computer.

"What's with you? Every time I come over here you just shut your laptop like it's nothing." Castiel shook his head in disbelief.  
"I was just playing Tetris for the thousandth time." She smiled before standing to hug him. "What's up?"  
"Need you to take position up front, Gabe's with his possible mate." Castiel nodded to her.  
"Ah I see, and you?" Charlie glanced at Dean then turned back to Castiel and grinned.  
"Shut it, he wanted to give his brother some privacy." He rolled his eyes at her.  
"Sure, sure." Charlie smiled and kissed Castiel on the cheek before skipping out of the room.

Castiel rolled his eyes and tugged at his sleeve before he turned back to Dean. "Okay, that's all taken care of. You can sit wherever you want." Dean turned to him with a strange look in his eye before shaking his head and looking around before sitting down on a large sofa by the coffee machine. Castiel made his way over to the coffee machine and started brewing himself a cup before he turned back to look at Dean. "Do you want a cup?" He asked.

"Huh?" Dean blinked a few times before shaking his head. "No, I'm good." He put up his hand in thanks but leaned back into the couch. Castiel only nodded awkwardly and tapped his foot in the silent room. 

"So, what do you think is going to happen with Sam and my brother?" Castiel asked before pouring himself a cup of coffee and moving to sit on the other wide of the couch across from Dean.

"They've probably already bonded with each other by now." Dean grunted while trying to not stare at Castiel just feet away from him. "I'm just happy that Sam finally found the one meant for him." Dean gave a small smile. "His old mate was named Jessica." He shook his head. "Do you know how many Jessica's there are out there? A lot. Sam got his hopes up so many times, then his name suddenly changed and he instantly had a feeling that the Gabriel on his wrist was your brother."

"Yeah, he sure got lucky with that Gabriel's a pretty common name, at least whoever my mate is doesn't have to worry unnecessarily like that." Castiel nodded and took another sip of his coffee. "Although it is unfortunate that their name isn't completely rare." Castiel shrugged and set his coffee down.

"Sucks man, but you'll find them eventually." Dean glanced at Castiel's wrist but didn't dare ask his name for he was afraid of what it might be. "So, how's working at a bakery? Ever get boring making cakes all day?"

"Ever get boring fixing motor vehicles all day?" Castiel quipped back with a raised brow.  
"Touche." Dean nodded. "But seriously, this place seems nice. Cool rec room, coffee, free pie."  
"It's nice here, yes, I do suppose it has it's perks, but it's not by dream job."  
"What is then?" Dean asked strangely curious to learn more about him.

"I'm currently in nursing school, I want to be a nurse when I'm older." Castiel smiled at the hope. "But what about you? Do you want to work on cars all your life?" Castiel turned his body to face Dean's, Dean in return did the same and followed it with a shrug.

"I'm fine with working with cars all my life. I love what I do. I think I'd be okay with it." Dean paused as if he was worried Castiel would judge him for his answer, but one look into his blue eyes told him that wouldn't be the case. "Do you wanna see my Baby?" Dean asked suddenly.

"Um, your baby? You have a child?" Castiel's brows scrunched in confusion.

"Oh-no, no. Um, Baby's what I call my Impala." Dean grew flustered as he tried to explain "Uh." He ran a hand through his hair in confusion. "Why don't I just show you? You got a back door to the parking lot?" Dean stood up.

"Uh, yeah." Castiel stood up and accidentally ran into Dean while the man went to walk past him and sent Castiel falling back down onto the couch along with Dean almost on top of him. "S-sorry" Castiel stuttered as he met Dean's green eyes that were inches in front of his face. 

Dean's eyes glanced towards Castiel's lips but he quickly pulled away and straightened out his leather jacket. "It's fine, I ran into you." Dean was unable to meet Castiel's eyes as the other got up from the sofa and lead him out through the back door to the parking lot. Dean took a quick scan of the lot and motioned Castiel over to a black, model '67 Chevy Impala.

"This is yours?" Castiel asked.  
"Yep, Baby's all mine." Dean grinned. "Ain't she a beauty?" He smiled.  
"She is quite a remarkable vehicle." Castiel agreed.

Dean nodded in agreement and shifted the watch on his wrist that covered the name on his skin and Castiel took a step back when he glimpsed the letters 'stiel' from where he stood. Dean shifted his watch and sleeve back into place and turned back to Castiel who was now staring at Dean.

"Uh, dude, you're staring." Dean squirmed under Castiel's gaze.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Castiel shook his head and averted his eyes from Dean. Castiel stared at the ground for a second when an idea came into his head and he pretended to casually roll up the sleeves on his coat so that the name on his wrist was revealed. Castiel turned back to Dean and motioned towards the bakery. "How about we head back inside? Now that I've seen your precious car." He smiled and Dean returned the favor.

"Sure." Dean nodded and followed behind Castiel as the former lead them back into the recreation room, while Dean trailed behind he noticed his name marked onto Castiel's wrist and he suddenly felt nerves wind in his stomach. "You know," Dean followed Castiel back over to the couch and this time he took a seat right next to him. Castiel noticed Dean's proximity and felt butterflies in his stomach but he tried not to let his nervousness show. "I never did catch your name." Dean brushed his knee to rest against Castiel's and they both felt another rush of electricity through their bodies.

"I, uh, never gave it." Castiel knew he was stalling.  
"So what's your name?" Dean pressed.  
"Its..." Castiel trailed off but soon swallowed his fear and met Castiel's eyes. "Castiel."

Dean's eyes widened in recognition and he reached forward to grab Castiel's jacket and pulled him flush against himself. Castiel's face grew red as Dean pressed their lips together roughly and pressed him down against the couch. He soon fell into the kiss and cupped Dean's face in his hands and the two of them felt a burning passion sparking between them. Castiel managed to push up on Dean to stop the kissing and they both just stared at each other while they both panted heavily as they tryed to catch their breath.

"What the hell was that Dean?" Castiel managed out after Dean finally lifted himself from the other man.  
"I saw your wrist." Dean sighed before taking off his watch and showing his wrist to Castiel.

Castiel's eyes widened at the sight of his own name marked on Dean's skin, he brought up his own wrist to bring it next to Deans and they both locked eyes again.

"Should we do it?" Castiel asked but it caused Dean to pull away.  
"What if something goes wrong? Like with Gabriel and Sam?" Dean sounded nervous.  
"Once we're bonded they can't change." Castiel sounded certain.

"Cas I don't want to lose this. I've been looking out for you my whole life. I always thought I would run from my soul mate, but then you came into my life. We barely even know each other, but the connection I feel with you is so strong in my body. Every part of me wants nothing but to stay near you." Dean shook his head. "When we first talked on the phone your voice managed to take my breath away when I first heard you. Castiel I don't want to lose this." Dean seemed surprised at himself to have said everything he did, and he turned to Castiel in slight confusion.

"Dean, even if our mates change, I don't think I'd have the heart to leave you. I feel the exact same way." Castiel put his nameless hand over Dean's. "And you can call me Cas." Castiel gave Dean a small smile in which he returned it.

"Okay." Dean let out a shaky breath and held out his named hand. Castiel nodded in understanding and held out his own hand with Dean's name marked into it. They both took a deep breath before grabbing each other's hands and forming the profound bond between destined soul mates. A rush of energy flowed between the two men and they felt the names on their wrists burning with the power flowing between them. They soon both felt a burning on their chest and the wrist's pain began to subside as the chest pain increased, when the energy flow stopped and the pain subsided they let go of eachother and pulled back their shirts to see singular letter's on their chests. A small _D_ rested on Castiel's chest while a small _C_ rested on Dean's.

"Well that's over. Looks like you got the D." Dean smiled immaturely.  
"Shut up." Castiel smiled and captured Dean's lips in his own again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't as good as my normal fics, again this was my first(and last) soul mate au, I do hope you enjoyed it though. With this fic specifically I'm going to ask for feedback-not that you have to-because it was my first fic in this style and I'm curious on how it turned out. But nonetheless thank y'all for reading and leaving Kudos and Bookmarking!


End file.
